


Imaginary Friend

by Shawnee_Styles97



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I promise!, Imaginary Friends, Like very little, Love/Hate Realtionship, That's like it, The story's better, Um smut but not really, Um... Cutting a little bit, Yeah like no smut, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnee_Styles97/pseuds/Shawnee_Styles97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adele Somers was 13 when she lost her best friend. He just disappeared one day. Now 21 and lonely, she gets a visit from an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Adele Somers was 13 when she lost her best friend. They were always together and then the day of her 13th birthday he just stopped showing up. She didn't understand it at all. She eventually pushed him to the back of her mind until she forgot about him. She stopped talking about him and people started to notice but, they didn't think much of it. They just figured she finally stopped with the whole 'imaginary friend' thing and decided to grow up.

Now 21, Adele is in her 3rd year of Photography school. That's all she focuses on. That and her part- time job at a Bakery. Her roommate doesn't even talk to her. She feels lonely. On her way to work one morning she gets an unexpected visit from an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, wait up!" Adele yelled as she laughed and chased after her long time friend. He just laughed and ran faster. Finally he stopped, sitting on a swing at the park just down the street from Adele's house. Her mom said she could go to the little park anytime she wanted as long as she asked first and had homework done. Adele sat down on the swing next to Harry's. She had to jump a little with how short she was. "Haha, you're so short!" Harry joked with his friend. "Am not!" She yelled, laughing. It was quiet between the two for a while. They just sat there swinging, sharing a smile every once in a while. "You'd never leave me right Harry?" Adele finally asked looking up at him. He was older than her by three years. He was like her big brother or body guard. He always got the mean kids at school to leave her alone or was always there when her older sister picked on her. "Of course I won't Addie. As long as you never forget about me." He said getting off the swing and standing in front of her. Adele smiled real big and jumped off the swing to stand in front of him. "I could never forget about you Harry. You're my best friend." She hugged him around the waist as tight as she could, which wasn't very tight for a six year old. He hugged her back but, not too tight. "I love you Harry. You're my best friend." "I love you too Addie."

Adele turned off the shower water and stepped out. She sighed as she wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't understand why she kept thinking about her childhood. It was done and over with. She needed to keep her head out of the clouds and into her school work and her part- time job at the Bakery down the street. She got dressed just before her phone started ringing. She didn't really keep in contact with anyone. She didn't talk to anyone at school or work unless she had to. She didn't talk to her sister because her sister was just a stuck up snob, and her parents only talked to her to tell her about how successful her sister was doing or to, reluctantly, invite her to holiday dinners.

She looked at the caller ID and saw her mom calling. Sighing, she answered.

"Yes mother?" She said as she pulled out her work uniform.

"I just called to tell you your sister is coming home for the weekend. I'm sure she'd like it if her only sister came to see her." Adele sighed.

Her mother always tried to play the guilt trip card even though they both knew no one really wanted her around.

"I'll see what I can do mom. I'm pretty busy with school and work." There was silence on the other line for a second.

"Oh right, your bakery job and picture taking school. *Deep Sigh* Well I guess I'll go."

"Bye mother." Adele hung up before her mom could say anything else. 

She put her phone down and finally got dressed. Looking at the time and seeing she had less time than she thought, she brushed her teeth and hair and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her phone and purse and ran out the door. She never locked her door 'cause she was the only person who had a key. Her roommate always told her she didn't want or need one. Though Adele did keep a spare under the mat outside their front door and she had told her roommate this multiple times.

As she was walking down the street, she happened to look across the street and saw a familiar face standing by the bus stop. Well it was slightly familiar. It just looked kind of older. She quickly looked forward in time to walk around a light pole. She looked back over at the person but, they were gone. Her heart raced as she thought back to the memory she had this morning. She shook her head again as she walked in the doors of the bakery smelling the sweet smells. She truly loved working here. The pay was good, the customers and staff were nice as can be, and it was kind of relaxing. She smiled at her co- worker Jesy as she went back into the kitchen to start working. Jesy was a girl she worked with but, she also went to the same university. They weren't close but, they did talk and studied together every once in a while. 

About an hour and a half into work Adele had to move to the register. She looked up from her nails and looked at all the customers seated around the bar and tables. Her heart started to race again when she saw that person again. He smiled at her, waving a little. Her eyes followed him out as another customer came in.

"Jesy, did you see that guy?" Jesy looked up and around.

"What guy Adele?" Adele looked at Jesy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That guy that just walked out. He had brown curly hair and green eyes." She stopped for a second to see if Jesy would answer. She continued when Jesy shook her head no. "He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans." Adele's heart raced more when Jesy, again, shook her head no. She took a deep breath and went back to work but, she just couldn't focus.

When Adele got home she quickly went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet, taking out her pills. She was on antidepressants perbscribed by her doctor, even though she thought it wasn't necessary. She closed the cabinet door. Just as she looked up at the mirror she saw that face in the mirror behind her. Her eyes got big and she screamed, turning around. She clutched where her heart was and looked around not seeing the person. No. No! This can't be happening! She thought as she shakily walked to the kitchen to take her pills. She had to crush the little pills between two spoons and drink them with some water because she never could take pills. She was always afraid that she'd choke and die. 

When she took her pills she dumped the rest of the water out in the sink, setting the glass in the sink as well.

"Still gotta crush pills?" A deep voice said from behind her.

She turned to face the deep voice but, once again she was staring at air. She was starting to get freaked out. She went and locked the front door. If her roommate came back she'd just knock on the door or use the spare key. When she turned around to walk into the living room that's when she saw him standing there smiling that familiar smile with his deep dimples sticking out. He had his hands in his front pockets. Adele didn't know what to do but scream. And that's exactly what she did. The stranger was shocked she'd scream and quickly covered her mouth with one of his big hands putting the other one on the back of her head. He noticed how bad she was shaking and pulled her into a friendly, comforting hug. Adele tried as hard as she could to push this person away but, it just wasn't working!

"Addie why do you look so shocked to see me? It's just me. Harry, your best friend." He said looking at Adele slightly confused and a little hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Adele couldn't believe what she was hearing. When her breathing was starting to become normal she thought she might be able to talk.

"H- how... I- I don't-" She thought wrong. She was shaking her head back and forth. He smiled at her again and her heart sped up again.

"I told you I'd never leave you." He said gently. That one little sentence filled her veins with pure anger. His face went from happiness to confusion.

"Really? Really!? You said you'd never leave me? Where were you for the last eight years!? Huh!?" She took a step forward poking him in the chest as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard.

"Addie-" She cut him off. "Stop calling me that! It's not my name! My name is Adele!" She screamed.

She knew she should be more quiet so her neighbors wouldn't call the cops for something but, she just couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to see a worried and hurt Harry.

"I'm just going crazy. You're not real, you're not really here. I'm just stressed from work and school, that's all. I'm going to take a nap and when I wake up you'll be gone." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

So that's what she did. She walked right passed Harry and went to her room. She stripped down and put on some pajamas. She closed her door slightly and laid on the bed before letting her dreams consume her.

 

How could she not remember? He's been here the whole time! It wasn't his fault she couldn't see or hear or feel him for the last eight years! He told her as long as she didn't forget about him he'd be there for her. Realization hit him hard. She did forget about him.Why would she forget about him? He walked to her room to see her sleeping. He looked down at his shoes. Did she really want him out of her life? He looked back up at her sleeping figure and smiled. She still hugs her legs to her chest when she sleeps. He remembers everything about Addie. She's his best friend. He thought about all the stuff she went through the last eight years. He felt sad that she had to go through the bad times on her own. But she didn't have to. If she would've just not forgotten about him he could've been there for her! Sighing he went over and sat on the edge of her bed, putting a hand on her knee. He knew she saw him this morning. He purposely followed her so she would. Obviously she needed him back in her life if she could see him again. Was she going through another hard time? Did she miss him? Was she lonely? What was it!?

 

"Stop it!" Adele yelled as the older boy wouldn't stop trying to push her to the ground. She could see Harry behind the kid and he didn't look happy to see him bullying Adele. She lost her train of thought as she fell to the ground and landed on her wrist. "OW!" She cried out feeling tears escaping her eyes. She looked up and saw Harry push the boy down. The boy looked confused as to why he suddenly fell. Harry picked up some small stomes and was getting ready to throw them at the boy, but, Adele yelled to him to stop. "Harry please stop!" Harry and the boy both looked at her. He put down the stones and stared angerily at the boy on the ground. The boy got up. "You really are a freak! Talking to your stupid imaginary friends. C'mon guy let's get out of here!" He yelled to his friends as he took off running. Harry bent down to help Adele up. "Addie are you okay?" He asked holding her up. "M- my wrist really hurts." Tears were still running down her face. Harry held her wrist gently and bent down to kiss it lightly. He looked back up at her and smiled. "Better?" She smiled back sniffling. "Yeah, thank you." She said hugging him. "Let's go. You still need to see the nurse and tell her what happened. I'll be right there by your side."

Adele woke up gasping for air. She sat up and leaned back against the head board. Another dream... Why? She asked herself. She suddenly sat up remembering the earlier scene. She slowly got out of bed and walked through the house to see if she would see Harry. When she didn't see him she felt relieved. And kind of... sad? Dissappointed? Confused? Yeah, she felt confused. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. Half way through the show that she wasn't paying any attention to she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to look behind her, but, saw nothing. When she turned back towards the television she was shocked and surprised.

"Miss me?" Harry held a cheeky grin on his face and he sat criss cross next to her on the sofa. Her heart beat slowed down and then sped up again when she looked at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously. "You need me." He said simply. She scoffed.

"No I don't. I'm doing just fine. In fact I'm going to visit my parents and Danielle this weekend." She said turning towards the television.

"Then why is it you can see me now but, not for the last eight years? Hm?" She stayed silent. They both knew he had won. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Addie I'm still your best friend." He said quietly after what seemed like hours of silence.

"No, you're not. It's not normal for a 21 year old woman to have an imaginary friend! I have real friends now." She said more to herself than to Harry.

"Okay, I believe you. You have real friends." He said.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours. But the strange thing to Adele was that there was no tension. It wasn't awkward or anything. Just... comfortable.

"Do you want me in your life?" Harry spoke so quietly Adele almost didn't hear him.

But she did. It seemed like everything he spoke she just felt pure rage in her. And she felt that she deserved to feel this rage at him. He left her when he said he wouldn't!

"No I don't. So just leave!" She yelled and stormed into her room slamming the door shut.

 

He felt like he did every time Adele was sad or down. He felt unbelievebly depressed. He looked down at his lap. He sniffled and felt something wet drip off his chin. He was crying. He lost his best friend and now that he has a chance to get her back she pushes him away. Normally he would try to talk to her about it but, she's changed so much since her adolence years. She's quick tempered, hot headed, and closed off from the world. He misses his Addie. Sighing he mad his desicion. He'll dissappear to an extent. He'll still be here watching over her like he has since she first ever thought of him as a small child but, she just won't see him. He won't let her. He just wants to make her happy. He walked into her room. She was laying down but, she wasn't asleep. He could always tell when she was faking sleeping. When she slept her nose twitched in this adorable way that almost reminded him of a bunny's nose. Her nose wasn't doing that. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek like he used to. He knew she could feel it. He stood up straight and walked out of her room. Out of her apartment. And that she knows of... Out of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Adele woke up to her alarm going off. Did I sleep the rest of the day? She slowly got up and shut off her annoying alarm. Walking through her apartment she noticed her roommate sleeping on the sofa. Adele made herself some hot chocolate. Most people are addicted to coffee in the mornings but, not her. She has to have a cup of hot chocolate when she wakes up. She took a hot shower and dressed for school. She had a big test today and she had studied so hard for it. After she got ready she left, locking the door behind her. Because she didn't have a car she had to walk. She used to take her skateboard back in her Freshman year, but, after having it stolen she decided to just walk. She did buy a new skateboard though. She realized that she didn't dream about her past last night. As she thought more about it she realized she hadn't seen him at all this morning. Just to make sure he wasn't around anywhere she took a quick look around. She smiled to herself when she didn't see him and realized that he finally got the hint.

She walked into the classroom and took a seat in the middle. She liked the seats in the middle because she rarely gets called on. The kids in the front volunteer, which she doesn't do, and the kids in the back get called on because they mess around and don't pay attention, and she's not like that. She's the kid who pays attention, knows what's going on but, doesn't want to speak out loud. As her teacher passed out the tests she suddenly felt very nervous. This test was worth 60% of her grade and she really wanted to do good. Maybe she should've studied some more? When she got her test and looked at it she felt this sudden comfort and confidence that she doesn't know where it came from but, she was very thankful for it. With this in mind she started her test.

 

He could just tell she was a nervous wreck. He hated seeing her like that. He sat down in the seat next to her and watched her take the test. As a child she always felt more comfortable with him around. And from the looks of it she still did. This little information made him smile. As she finished her test she let out a breath that she seemed to be holding in and smiled. This made Harry smile. She got up and turned her test in and walked out. He thought back to this morning when she was looking around for him and how big she smiled when she didn't see him, even though he was right behind her. It put a pain in his chest that he couldn't seem to explain. But if Addie was happy then so was Harry. He followed her out the doors and back to her apartment. She went to her room and took out a duffle bag and started putting a couple days worth of clothes and other essentials in it. It must be the weekend already. He remembered her saying something about seeing her parents this weekend. He didn't like her parents or her sister for that matter. Danielle was stuck up and rude.

He got in the cab with her, listening to the tacky music the driver was listening to. Addie gave him the address to the airport. She sat there playing on her phone until the man told her they were there. She paid the man and got out. As we were walking up to the desk to buy her a ticket he really wanted to hold her hand. There were so many people here he almost lost her a couple of times. But he knew she would be able to tell he was here if he did that. She got her ticket and sat down waiting for her plane to be called. She started playing on her phone again. he looked down at her phone was she was texting her mom. A voice said over the speaker that Addie's flight was leaving soon. Addie got up and put her luggage with the rest and walked on the plane taking her seat. he sat next to her and just as he sat down someone else sat on me. It was uncomfortable but, he wasn't going to try and find an empty seat. And besides, he wanted to sit next to my best friend. He looked over and she was already asleep. He smiled to myself and sat still through the rest of the flight.

Adele followed her big sister up the stairs and to Danielle's room with her friends, only to be pushed back. "Babies aren't aloud in here. Only big kids are." Danielle said slamming the door in Adele's face. Adele sighed and went to her room. Harry sat on her bed and looked up from the house he building with her Legos. "Addie what's wrong?" Harry said with concern. "Danielle won't let me play with her and her friends." She sniffled and sat down next to Harry. He put an arm around her shoulders and looked down at the seven year old girl. He thought for a second. "Hey, what if we made a fort downstairs in the living room? We can make rules for who can and can't join? We can have a secret handshake to get in and out. It'll be so much fun!" He said with growing excitement in his childish voice. Adele smiled wide. "Really? You'd do that with me?" He faked a look of shock. "Of course!" He got up and headed downstairs. Adele got blankets and pillows and some stuffed animals and her Legos. This was going to be so much fun! After they got everything set up and thought of a little handshake they started playing with her blocks. There was a slight knock on one of the chairs they used. Adele peeked her little head out and looked up surprised to see her sister and her friends standing there. "Um, hey Adele. Can we, maybe, join you?" Her sister asked slightly nervous. Adele looked back in the little fort at Harry. He gently shook his head no. She looked back out at the slightly older girls and shook her head no. Danielle looked shocked. "What, why not!?" She was getting mad. "Harry says no." Adele said in a small voice. "Who's Harry?" Danielle asked with disgust. "He's my best friend. We made the fort together and built a house with my blocks." Adele talked about him with such happiness in her voice it made his heart feel big and warm and put a giant smile on his face. "What ever. We didn't want to join your stupid fort anyway." Danielle mumbled walking away with her friends. Adele turned back to Harry. "This fort is only ours. We'll live in this fort for the rest of our lives." Harry said hugging Adele.

"Excuse me ma' am but, we stopped. You can get off now." A lady said gently, waking up Adele from her sleep.

Adele smiled and stood up getting off the plane. She got her stuff and started walking towards the exit. She sighed. She had another dream about past. Her and Harry had slept in that fort for a week before her mom told her to take it down. She let out a breathy laugh before getting in a cab. As they drove to her parents' house, Adele looked out the window. She hadn't been back to her home town since last Christmas. She saw so many places that held precious memories to her. She smiled remembering some of them. They pulled out to her parents' house and saw her sister's overly expensive car in the drive way. She rolled her eyes and paid the man. Walking up to the front door she had one thought in her mind. It's not too late to turn around! She sighed and rang the doorbell. She could hear that annoying ringing all the way out here. The door opened and her sister pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Adele awkwardly hugged back. Once Danielle released her she was pulled into the kitchen by her mother.

"You're late." Was the first thing her mom said. "It's nice to see you too mom." Adele rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. Get cleaned up and put on something nice. We're all going out to dinner. Your sister has a special announcement and a guest coming tonight." Her mom said pulling her up the stairs to the bathroom.

What a nice welcome home. Adele thought sarcastically as she stripped down and jumped in the shower.

She put on a nice dress and shoes and curled her hair. She never put on make up. She hated make up. As she was walking downstairs she heard her name being said. She didn't bother listening. All talking stopped when she stepped in the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like we're all ready now. Let's head out." Her mother said walking towards the door. They all got in her dad's SUV and they were off.

They pulled up to a nice restaurant they used to go to often when she was a kid. Her sister linked arms with her as they walked in and sat down. There was small talk until a young man came over and hugged her sister.

"Johnny!" Danielle said excitedly. Her mom and dad stood up and hugged the man who she guessed to be Johnny and this 'special guest'. He sat down next to Danielle. 

Everyone ordered and of course Adele got a lecture for ordering 'something as childish as chicken strips and cheese fries'. They were always her favorite. Adele just sat there and let it go through one ear and out the other. When their food arrived they dug in.

"So what was your big announcement sweetheart?" Her mom asked Danielle excitedly.

Danielle smiled at Johnny and he smiled back squeezing her hand. "Well, Johnny and I have been together for a long while now, and we recently moved in together. And yesterday he... ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" She screamed showing off the huge diamond on her finger.

Their mother screamed with excitement and took Danielle's hand in hers to look at the ring. "When is the wedding?" Her dad asked.

"We don't know yet." Johnny said quietly. Hmm, he's not much of a talker now is he? Adele thought.

"Adele, aren't you going to congratulate your sister?" Her mom asked.

Adele smiled at her sister and hugged her. "I'm happy for you Dani." Danielle scoffed. "I told you not to call me that." She muttered. The rest of dinner her family spent either talking about the wedding or scolding Adele for silly little things. 

Adele couldn't have been more happy than she was when she was finally able to go to bed. She sighed laying down. She knew she was going to be miserable this whole weekend but, she didn't think she'd feel this hurt or lonely. The only time anyone talked to her today was to scold her. And according to her family, every little thing she did was wrong. It's been this way since she started middle school. Each year it just got worse. She sighed closing her eyes and curling up in a ball underneath her old bed spread. She let a couple of tears fall before going to sleep.

 

It broke his heart to see her so lonely and broken. She didn't have to go through this alone. She was just too stubborn to accept the fact that she needs him. He quietly crawled under the covers with her and held her close as she silently cried in her sleep. He kissed the top of head and watched her sleep the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

Adele woke up feeling well rested and in a good mood. She had a dreamless sleep, which lately has been what she has wanted. She got up and took a shower, dressing in something comfortable yet nice, so her parents wouldn't complain. She put her hair up in a ponytail and walked downstairs. Looking around it didn't seem like anybody else was up. She checked the time and it was 8:30 in the morning. Seeing as everybody was still asleep, she thought she'd make them some breakfast. She turned the radio on low and hummed to the music as she started getting everything out. She made eggs for everybody, knowing just how they like them. Then she made some sausage and bacon and started her dad's morning coffee. She was always a daddy's girl. They had a close relationship. He was the most supportive of all her decisions, even if he didn't always agree with her.

As she was finishing up breakfast she heard footsteps. Her dad walked in giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting his morning cup of coffee.

"Morning baby girl. How'd you sleep?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Morning dad. I slept very well and you?" She turned and smiled at him and he returned it. "Very good."

It was quiet for a minute before he broke it. "You know they're really happy you came down for the weekend."

She didn't have time to answer before her mom and sister came into the kitchen talking about how wonderful it smelled. She just smiled at her dad and got everyone their breakfast before sitting down and eating her own.

"Mmm. Sweetheart you were always such a good cook." Her mom praised her with a sweet smile.

Adele always loved it when people commented on her cooking. She knew she was good. Her and Harry used to always watch her mom cook. It fascinated them both. She felt a pang of pain in her chest thinking about Harry but, she just brushed it off.

"Thanks mom. I learned from the best." She smiled at her mom and got one back.

After breakfast Adele headed out to look around. There was so much about this place she missed. The first place she went to was the park. When she got there she saw a lot of little kids running around and being told by their parents to be careful. It made her smile knowing people still enjoyed this old park.

"Adele?" She heard her name and looked around but didn't see anyone familiar. "Adele!" She turning back around and saw a smiling face standing in front of her.

 

What was he doing talking to Adele!? Harry never trusted this guy when Adele was a kid and he doesn't trust him now. Harry stood protectively beside Adele, ready to hurt the guy if he even looked at Adele the wrong way.

"Adele, it's Jay, from school, remember?" He said smiling like a retard. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Jay. Hi, um, I haven't seen you in a while..." Adele seemed very cautious.

Good, he did nothing but hurt her. "Yeah after high school you just kind of disappeared. What happened?" Jay asked.

"I went to the U.K. to study photography." She said slowly.

"That's great! Do you want to take a walk? Maybe catch up a bit?" Jay asked with stupid hope dripping from his voice.

Harry pretended to gag. He was waiting for Adele to say no so he could laugh in Jay's stupid face. He was shocked when he heard Adele say yes. He looked at Adele with big eyes even though she couldn't see him. Jay smiled at Adele and they started walking around. He followed behind them not even listening to them. He knew they were talking about the passed few years. Jay listened to Adele's stories from her time so far in the U.K. He didn't like this at all.

_____________________________________________________________________________

He stood next to Adele as she said goodbye to Jay, who refused to keep his hand off of Adele's shoulders! Jay filled Harry's veins with pure rage. He hated this man! He watched as Adele and Jay hugged. He saw the way Jay put his arms around Adele's waist.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Adele said walking inside. Yeah, she actually agreed to having lunch with him tomorrow. Has she completely forgotten what that guy put her through!?

 

She had the best time today with Jay. He had apologized for how he acted in school, and admitted that he was a complete jerk. He was actually a really nice person. He asked her out to lunch tomorrow and she didn't want to be stuck in the house so she said yes. They spent the day talking about what they had been doing the passed couple of years. He said he'd love to see her photos sometime.

Adele walked in the door and saw Danielle sitting on the sofa watching television. Danielle smiled up at her.

"Mom and dad went out to dinner. It's just you and me for a bit." She said.

"Okay. What are you watching?" Adele asked sitting next to her sister.

"That old movie you and I used to watch all the time. I can never remember the name." It was quiet for a minute.

"Adele, do you want to have a mini sleep over like we use to? Just you, me, ice cream, and old movies?" She asked hopefully.

Adele smiled at her sister nodding. They both raced upstairs to change into pajamas and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get ice cream. When they were ready they sat down on the sofa watching movies and talking.

"Oh my gosh. I think I ate too much ice cream." Adele moaned, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

Danielle leaned her head on Adele's and moaned in agreement. They both laughed, or tried to at least. "Do you want to make a fort like you used to? We can sleep in it tonight." Danielle asked looking down at Adele.

She smiled up at her sister nodding her head. They ran upstairs to get pillows and blankets. Once they got back downstairs they got the dining room chairs and set it up. They crawled inside and sat there laughing at talking until they fell asleep.

He couldn't believe it! His heart broke into a million pieces. She was sleeping in the fort with her sister. They had always agreed that forts were only their thing. He was slowly being replaced, and it hurts him beyond belief. He sat outside their fort and let loose the tears that desperately wanted to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Adele laid on one of the many pillows surrounding them and was covered up with a few blankets they had brought down. Harry had an arm around her neck and one of her small childish hands in his, aimlessly playing with her fingers. "Your fingers are so much smaller than mine." He said as he compared them. "It's 'cause you're older than me, silly." She said giggling. Adele pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his middle and slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

Adele woke up looking around her surroundings. Then she remembered Dani and her building a fort. She looked over at her sister only to jump in suprise. Her sister was looking at her intently.

"How long have you been awake?" Adele asked sitting up.

"Only ten minutes. Did you know when you sleep your nose twitches." It wasn't a question, more or less just a statement.

"Heh, yeah. Harry used to say that too." Adele didn't even think about what she said until it was too late.

"Who's Harry?" Dani asked sitting up.

"Uh, no one." Adele said quickly. "Hey let's make mom and dad breakfast!" She said and got up, walking out.

She didn't look to see if Dani was following her or not. She walked into the kitchen and pulled everything out she needed to make pancakes. She couldn't stop thinking about her slip up. She just hoped that Danielle didn't remember her talking about Harry as a kid. Danielle walked in and sat down at the table.

"Didn't you use to have an imaginary friend named Harry?" She asked.

"Um, I don't think so. If so then I don't remember it." Her heart wouldn't stop racing. She set breakfast down and took a shower. She needed to clear her mind.

 

His mouth fell open as soon as the words left her mouth. He was no one now? And he thought his heart broke last night. How he felt last night was nothing compared to how he felt now. He got up and slowly walked into the kitchen. Is this how she truly felt about him? What she really thought about him? Why did she hate him? What did he do? He couldn't look at her without feeling as if he was going to break down. He went upstairs to her old room. It brought a sad smile to his face thinking of all the memories they shared in here. He went over and looked at all the pictures on her desk and walls. She was such an energetic kid. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already noon. How long had he been up here? He heard the front door open and close. He laid on her bed not wanting to move at all. He had to though. He got up and walked around her room some more.

 

Adele met Jay at a little diner in town. When he saw her he gave her a hug and they went in and sat down. She had an important question for him. This morning at breakfast Dani had asked her to be her maid of honor. And she was going to ask Jay to be her date to the wedding. They made small talk while they waited for their food.

"So, um, Jay. I was wondering if you would want to be my date to my sister's wedding. She recently got engaged and I'm her maid of honor." She smiled in hopes he would say yes.

He smiled and put his glass down. "Of course I would!" He said excitedly. She breathed out with relief. After they finished eating Jay took her to a little ice cream parlor not far from her house.

"So, um, when are you going back to the U.K.?" The question caught her off guard.

It just dawned on her that she was leaving tomorrow morning. But, she wasn't ready to leave. She was finally getting a relationship with her sister, and Jay was being nice. But she had school and work and bills to pay... Maybe she could try to stay a little longer? No. Just visit more often? Maybe... It kind of brought her mood down thinking about going home. Home. This used to be her home. Now she lives in another country! She sighed looking down.

"I leave tomorrow morning." Jay looked down holding her hand. "Oh... I thought you were back to stay." She smiled apologetically at him.

"No, I only came up 'cause my sister had important news." He walked her home in silence.

"So, I guess I'll see you the next time you visit?" He asked still holding her hand.

She smiled. "Of course you will." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking inside.

Danielle was talking on the phone and her mom and dad were in the kitchen talking. She waved at Danielle as she made her way up to her room. She looked at her bed and saw that it almost looked like someone had slept on it. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. She hadn't been here all day. No one ever really came in here but her. She shook her head and went over and started fixing her bed. What made her gasp and freeze was the little piece of paper with messy writing on it. She picked it up with shaky fingers and read it over and over. Why do you hate me? What have I done?


	7. Chapter 7

She stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She just wanted the day to end. He makes her so mad! Her day was going perfectly fine until he wrote that note! He always ruins everything! No one bothered her. They all assumed she was packing or sleeping after her long day. And that's what she did. After she took a nice, long, hot shower she went to bed.

"Why do they hate me?" Eight year old Adele asked, laying under her bed after a horrible day at school. She wouldn't come out no matter how hard anyone tried, even Harry. He sat Indian style next to where she was laying. She wouldn't come out or let anyone else under her bed. "What did I do wrong?" She would think out loud. "They're just jealous. They're jealous because you're special and unique and they're just plain and boring." He laid down next to her and reached under the bed to hold her little hand. "Then I don't want to be special. I want them to like me. I want them to be my friends." She cried into her arm. He squeezed her hand gently. "Never, ever, try to change yourself for someone else. Be who you want to be. Be yourself. You don't need them. I'm your friend. I always will be." He said slowly sliding underneath the bed next to her. "You don't hate me?" She asked scared to hear his answer. "I could never, ever, hate you."

She woke up with a wet face and pillow and sore eyes. She hadn't realized she cried herself to sleep until she thought of her dream. She felt horrible! She felt the same way Harry felt now. And it was her fault! But when she thinks about how good her day was going yesterday she couldn't help but feel anger towards Harry. If he would've just listened to her in the first place then neither of them would feel this way!

She got dressed and washed her face and brushed her hair and teeth. She got her stuff together and went downstairs. She left a note on the table and left for her flight. As she sat on the plane she couldn't help but wonder if Harry was with her now. She needed to calm down and think of something else. So she does. She thinks about Jay.

 

The apartment was quiet and boring when left alone in it. It was also pretty messy. Adele's roommate wasn't the cleanest person ever. Harry couldn't stand the mess so while her roommate, who he learned was named Anne, was out he cleaned the place up a bit. After he left the note on Adele's bed he came back home. Well, to her home. He didn't have a home. He was just a made up person. A figment of a young girl's imagination. An imaginary friend. He meant nothing now. He doesn't know where he came from. He doesn't know where he goes once Adele stops needing him forever.

He walked through the whole apartment. It was pretty small. He stopped in Adele's room. He thought maybe if he looked around he'd find something to remind him that his Adele was still there but, he didn't. Sighing, he walked back out to the living room.

 

She quickly got out of the cab and paid the man. She looked up at the living room window and her heart raced. She saw that sickly familiar curly brown hair. She took a deep breath and ran inside. She stomped into the living room but didn't see him.

"I know you're here! I saw you through the window!" She yelled, anger filling her veins.

Nothing happened. It was quiet. Too quiet. She dropped her bag on the ground and slowly walked farther into the small room. She looked all around her but nothing happened. She froze where she was when she felt warm breathing the back of her neck. She swallowed thickly and turned around to face a sad Harry standing there, he almost looked scared.

She held up her hand. Inside her fist was his note. Without saying anything she threw it at him. It hit his chest and fell to the floor. Now that he was in front of her she didn't know what to say. And it looks like it was the same way for him. They stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours when finally Harry made a movement. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it.

"Why? Why did you suddenly come back into my life?" She asked.

"I never left." He said it so quietly she almost missed it.

"Yes you did. My life has been great and then you show up and it's been horrible!" She was getting angrier by the second.

He looked down, his face showing so much pain it put a pain in her chest. "I'm sorry." He said quietly again.

She saw something fall and hit his converse clad foot. He was crying. She made him cry! That pain in her chest just got bigger. Seeing Harry, her childhood friend, cry because of her made her start to tear up. She sniffled and he quickly looked up. He was shocked to see her crying.

"W- why are you crying? What's wrong?" He had nothing but pure concern in his voice. It made her cry harder. She had planned to yell and scream at him about how he's ruining her life, not cry!

She was shocked to feel warm arms around her shoulders. After she just made him cry, he's still trying to comfort her. Being in his arms made her feel like a kid again. Like she had no worries. It felt like home. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him as hard as she could, burying her face in his chest.

 

After standing there hugging for what felt like ever, they moved to the sofa. They didn't turn on the television. They didn't talk. They just held each other. He kissed the top of her head. He felt happier already with her being in his arms. It felt familiar. It felt right. He didn't want to break the silence. He was afraid that if he said something it'd make things bad. So he didn't talk. He just held her like he used to until he felt her nose twitch against his neck. He smiled knowing she was sleeping. This sofa wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on so he carefully picked her up and set her on her bed. He was trying to pry her fists off his shirt so he could leave but it didn't work. If anything it made her grip tighten. So the only thing he could think about to solve the problem was to lay down and hold her while she slept. And he was fine with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eye lids fluttered open and he saw her beautiful green eyes. He doesn't sleep. He doesn't need to. He can lay down and close his eyes but, he never actually sleeps. That's one thing he'd love to experience is sleep. He was happy she was awake.

"Good morning Addie." He said letting go of the lock of hair he was playing with.

Adele sat up and stretched. She sat there for a moment before her face paled and her eyes got big. She quickly turned to look at him. Her jaw fell open and she flung herself off the bed. He sat there confused and slightly worried.

"Addie are you okay?" He leaned over the side of the bed to see her.

She jumped to her feet and she started breathing quickly. "What are you doing here!?" She yelled backing up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked getting off the bed.

"I thought you left. Like, for good. I thought you listened to me." She said, her breathing going back to normal.

"Addie I told you I'm not going anywhere." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

It was quiet for a moment. "So you're not going anywhere." It was more of a statement than a question but, he still nodded his head yes. Adele sighed putting her hand on her forehead. She looked up at him and nodded, more to herself than to him.

"Well. I guess that means I'm stuck with you." Adele said. It didn't sound mean or mad or anything. If anything she sounded almost... Relieved? Happy?

 

Adele took a shower and got dressed in her uniform for work. Even if she loved her job, she was still dreading going back. She walked out to the living room and saw Harry watching the Teletubbies. She laughed to herself. She didn't think they still showed this. Harry and she used to watch this show all the time when they were younger.

She shook her head. Younger. It was weird thinking that Harry could grow when all he was was a figmant of her imagination. But here he was, all grown up, sitting on her too small sofa. He turned his head and smiled at her. She smiled back. She used to love his smile. It would always make her happy.

"I have to go to work. You can stay here or go with me. It's not like anybody's going to see you." She said the last part under her breath.

He stood up and walked up to her. She just looked up at him. He was atleast a head talelr than her now. He's always been taller than her but, now he's like a giant compared to her! And she oddly felt herself loving this about him. 

"Addie?" Harry said amused.

She snapped back to reality. "Yeah?" She said.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked pulling her arm.

She nodded and started walking towards the door. They didn't talk much on the way to the bakery. When they walked into the bakery they were engulfed by warmth and the sweet smell of cakes. Adele went into the back and put on her apron and went out to the cash register. Hary was sitting right front of her, smiling.

 

 

He loved watching her. It was his favorite hobby. It sounds creepy, he knows. But Addie has been his best friend since before he can remember. He was always there to keep her safe and happy. He was there when she needed someone to talk to, when she wanted to share her deepest secrets. He got to watch her grow up, even when she couldn't see him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be her friend.

He watched as customers came and went all day. Addie looked so comfortable. She had always loved baking. In all reality she hadn't changed much at all. She still looked the same except her hair is longer, she's taller, and she has the figure of a young woman rather than her childish looks.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's head home." He grabbed her hand without a thought about it.

He loved the feel of her warm skin against his. She was pale compared to his own tanned skin. Her hand was also much smaller than his, he noticed. But there was something bothering him since she got back from her parents' house.

"Addie?" He asked queitly.

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at him.

"What about that guy you were with at your parents?" He asked slowly.

"What about him?" She stopped and turned to fully face him.

"Are you dating him?" He looked her in the eyes.

"No, he just took me out a couple of times, why?" He could tell she was starting to get fustrated.

"He wasn't nice to you back in school. Why would you hang out with him now?" He was confused.

"Because he's changed. He's not like that anymore. What does it matter to you?" She was trying not to rasie her voice. Her voice always shook when she tried not to yell.

"Because I care about you. I just don't want you dating someone who treated you so badly." He was confused, Why would you want to be with someone who hurt you?

"Atleast he didn't leave me! Atleast he never left me unexpected!" She turned around and took off for the apartment.

He felt so sad. He wiped his cheek off when he felt something wet hit it. He looked at his finger. Why was it wet? It wasn't raining. He felt more wetness hit his cheeks. He was sad and confused. He didn't know what this wetness was. He shouldn't be able to cry, he's not real. He hung his head low and headed home.

 

 

She was cuddled up in a ball crying. She kept using that against him. She didn't know why. She had forgiven him. She heard the door open and close. Footsteps were getting closer to her bedroom door. She knew it was Harry. They sounded to loud to be her roomates. Her door opened but, she didn't move. Maybe he'd think she was asleep.

She felt the bed dip behind her. She couldn't help the tears from coming faster. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was fine. She turned over and cuddled into him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before falling alseep in his tight, warm embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shh! we can't get caught!" Harry said as they snuck downstairs to the kitchen. It was way past Adele's bed time and everybody else was sleeping. Her and Harry just wanted one brownie before they went to bed. That was it. And she helped make them so she should get to eat one. When they made it into the kitchen, Harry pulled a chair up to the counter so Adele could get them a brownie to share. "I got it!" She whispered excitedly. They snuck back upstairs to her bedroom. "Here's your half." She said splitting it in half. "Thanks." Harry said eating it.

Adele opened her eyes and saw bright green ones staring back. She smiled and sat up. She sat there thinking about last night. She apologised to Harry for going off on him when he was just looking out for her. She smiled thinking that their fighting might be over with. Then she thought about her dream.

"Hey. I was thinking, maybe we could do something today." She said turning to face him.

He smiled at her. "Like what?" He asked sitting up.

"Well, you remember when we were little and we would sneak down to the kitchen and share a brownie? Well I really want to make brownies." She said twisting her fingers together in nervousness.

"I love it Addie!" He said jumping up in excitement.

She got up and went to the kicthen. She checked all her cupboards, but found no brownie mix. She sighed in defeat. She'd have to make a quick stop to the store to pick some up. She turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"I have to go pick some up real quick." She said walking back to her room to get dressed.

She came back out and saw Harry sitting on the sofa indian style. She grabbed her keys and left. Once she got the store she ran straight to the baking aisle. She was looking for chocolate, their favorite flavor. She smiled big when she saw they had one more left. She paid for it and drove home.

"I'm back!" She yelled running to the kitchen.

Harry came running in behind her. He looked at the box to see what flavor she got. His face lit up when he saw it was chocolate. They pulled out the ingredients and set to work.

By the time the brownies were done the kitchen was a major mess! Adele carefully pulled out the brownies and set them aside to cool off a little. She turned around and Harry was staring her with adoration on his face. He walked forward from where he was leaning on the counter. He walked up to her and slowly pulled her into his chest. She looked at him and her heart was beating so hard it hurt. He was leaning down. She didn't know what to do! His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" It came out just below a whisper.

"Just go with it." He whispered back.

His lips gently touched hers. Her breath was taken away. It was so different from what she had imagined. She slowly moved hers against him. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled up at him.

 

He did it! He finally kissed her! He's been waiting to do that forever! He smiled back down at her and pecked her lips again and again. He couldn't get enough of it! She was addicting! She was like his drug.

"I think the brownies are cool." Addie said biting her lip.

He laughed and kissed her again. He cut them both a brownie and walked to the living room with Addie beside him. They sat curled up with each other on the sofa. He hugged her against his chest, switching positions so she was laying on top of him. They layed there watching Beauty and the Beast. As a child this was Addie's favorite movie.

"Are you happy?" He whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck before pulling away.

She leaned back into him and smiled up at him. "You have no idea." She said before returning her attention to the movie.

He felt her yawn. He knew she'd be tired by the time they got done with the brownies. He felt her breathing slow down and knew she was asleep. He closed his eyes and even though he can't sleep, his mind went off into the middle of nowhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Adele woke up to the sound of the television playing Family Guy. She sat up and stretched out her tired and cramped limbs. She reached for the remote and turned the television off. She looked behind her and saw Harry with his eyes closed. She tilted her head to the side and studied his peaceful face.

"You do know I can feel you staring at me." He said, making her jump slightly.

He smiled and opened his eyes. Her breath was taken away at the abnormally bright green they were.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked leaning back against his chest.

"Only a few hours. I knew you'd be tired after making brownies." He said wrapping his long arms around her middle.

At the mention of last night all the memories came back. The baking, the mess... the kiss. She felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing. She blushed harder when she felt Harry press a sweet kiss to the side of her neck.

"What time is it? I have class today." She said leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"It's about one in the afternoon." He said.

She sighed sitting up. She unwrapped Harry's arms from around her and headed towards the bathroom to shower. She got out and dried off. When she walked into her bedroom she found Harry sitting on her bed looking through her camera.

"These are really good, Addie." He said not looking up from the pictures.

"Thanks." She said looking for clothes to wear.

She felt kind of awkward and weird with Harry being in here while she was covered only by a towel. When she found something comfortable to wear she went and got dressed in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

She heard a knock on the front door. She was about to have Harry answer it but, remembered that only she could see him. She laughed at herself at the thought while walking out to the front door and opening it.

"He-" She was cut off by shock and suprise.

"Hey Adele." Jay said smiling at her.

 

He walked out to the living room to see who was at the door. When he saw Jay he felt his whole body heat up with anger. What was he doing here!?

"Um, hi, Jay. What are you doing here?" Addie said awkwardly.

"Well, I didn't know when the next time you'd be in America was, so I thought I'd suprise you so... Suprise!" He said laughing his stupid laugh.

"Um, that's great! That's really nice of you. Um, I actually have to head to class. Um, where are you staying?" She asked reaching for her shoes by the door.

"I'm staying at a hotel just down the street." He said smiling his too-big-for-his-face smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. This guy was trying way too hard. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Jay make a bigger fool of himself.

"What time do you get out of class? Maybe if it's not too late we can, I don't know, catch dinner or something." He said shrugging.

"Um, yeah, maybe." Addie said smiling and looking down.

After they said their goodbyes she closed the door letting out a breath. She turned around and jumped.

"You scared me." She said smiling at Harry.

He walked up to her and wrapped her in a big hug.

"You don't like him do you?" He asked in a small voice.

He didn't really think he had anything to worry about but, he had a lot of disadvantages when it came to him and Jay. For starters, he's real. She can actually have a normal life with him, not with Harry.

"He's just a friend, Harry." She said kissing the middle of his throat.

She looked up at him and smiled. Her smiled always made him want to melt.

"Are you really going to dinner with him?" He asked with worry evident in his voice.

She sighed and looked down. "He came all the way to the UK just to see me. It's the least I could do." She looked up at him.

He sighed and looked down. "I'll see you after class." She said walking out the door.

He had to do something to get Jay to leave Addie alone. But what could he do? Jay can't see him! He pulled at his hair trying to think of something. His head snapped up at an idea. He quickly went to Addie's room looking for paper and a pen. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. Sitting down at her desk he wrote out a simple little note to Jay. He folded it up and stuck it in an envelope.

When he finally found Jay's hotel room number he slid the envelope under the door and walked away smiling at his work. There was no way in hell he was letting this wanna be come between him and Addie.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay walked out of the hotel room's kitchen and saw a small, white envelope with his name on it. He walked over and picked it up, opening it.

'Maybe it's from Adele!' He thought with a smile on his face.

His smile soon faded as he slowly read over the letter.

Dear Jay,

I realize you don't know who I am but, trust me, I know all about you. I know everything you put Adele through as a child. Her life was rough enough. She didn't need you to make to it worse and she doesn't need or want you in her life now. And if you decide not to listen to me then you will regret it. I've been in Adele's life for longer than you've known her. I've always been there for her, even when you put her down. I've been her best friend for years. STAY AWAY FROM HER! She needs me not you!

\- Harry

His eyebrows pulled down in confusion. His first thought was who's this 'Harry' guy? How does he know Adele? Why's he threatening me?

He set the letter down on the counter and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Adele asking if they could have lunch tomorrow. What's the best way to find out about 'Harry' than to ask Adele herself? He knew she was probably still in class. She'd see it later. Looking at the letter again brought back all the memories of him hurting Adele. Shoving her into lockers, pushing her down, calling her mean names, taking her stuff.

He sighed sadly and looked away from the piece of paper. He truly did feel bad about what he's done to her. When he heard that she was back in town he had to try and talk to her and apologize. It was the least he could do. He didn't think he'd actually like her though.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Adele had text back!

' Yeah sure'

He smiled.

 

As soon as Adele walked through her front door she was attacked with a giant hug and kisses spread all over her face. She couldn't help but laugh at Harry's silliness. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I missed you. I also made you a cake while you were gone!" He said smiling a face splitting grin.

"I missed you too." She said as she hung her jacket up. "What kind is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Chocolate, what else." He said laughing.

They walked to the kitchen together and cut the cake. She took a bite and her mouth about exploded with the amazing taste!

"Harry, this is amazing!" She said taking another bite.

His smile brightened as soon as she said that. He felt something funny in his stomach. He didn't know what it was. It felt like something was flying? In his stomach? Is that normal?

Adele must've seen his worried face. "What's wrong?" She asked stepping closer.

"My stomach feels weird. It feels like something's flying around in it." He said putting his hands over his stomach where the funny feeling was. "Is that normal?"

She laughed. "Harry, you're not normal." She said.

When she laughed the feeling got worse. Like there was a whole flock of something just flying around. He felt something like pounding against his chest. Adele walked into the living room and pulled out her school books. He walked into her bedroom and opened her laptop. He googled what he was feeling to see if that would tell him anything.

As he scrolled down all he found were things about having a crush. 'But what's a crush?' He asked himself. So he googled that too. All he found was things about liking someone more than a friend. He like Addie more than a friend. Did he have a crush on her? Could he have a crush? Is that something imaginary people get? So he did what he thought would help. He googled it. And he found nothing.

Addie's smart maybe she'll be able to tell him. He walked into the living room and when he saw her those funny feelings came back. He sat down next to her.

"Addie?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him from her work. .

"What's a crush?" He asked.

She looked taken back. "Um ,well, a crush is something you have on someone you thin is special. It usually doesn't last very long. Why?" She asked curiously.

"How do you know if you have a crush?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Well, you get butterflies in your stomach and you want to be around them all the time. Why?" She asked again.

"Can imaginary people get crushes?" He asked ignoring her question again.

"I don't know. Why?" She sat up straighter hoping he'd answer her.

"I think I have a crush." Is all he said.

She gave him a small smile and looked back down at her work. That didn't really help him. He tried to take his mind off of it by thinking about his letter to Jay. He smiled feeling happy about his work.

 

Adele opened her eyes and saw bright green eyes staring at her. She smiled at him. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her cheek. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"We have to go to the store today." She said sitting up.

He just nodded and sat up. She got up and got dressed. She'd shower when they got back she decided. After she finished getting ready they went to the store. As they walked down an aisle she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Jay.

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you." He said slowing down to a stop.

"I'm sorry. I left my phone at home. I didn't think I'd be here very long." She said smiling.

Jay looked beside her and froze. "Um, is this Harry?" He asked.

Adele was very confused. Jay shouldn't see anybody next to her. She looked at Harry and saw he was just as confused as her.

"There's no one next to me." She said slowly.

"Yes there is. I can clearly see him. He's tall, tan, curly hair." He gave off a short description of Harry.

Both Adele and Harry's mouths fell open. "I'm sorry, I really have to go." She said grabbing Harry's hand and running out the store forgetting about the few items she needed.

 

When they finally got back to the apartment they were breathing heavy after their run. Harry's head was spinning. How can Jay see him!? What does this mean!? What's happening to him!? He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He was scared. He felt that pounding feeling in his chest again but, this time it didn't feel good. It hurt and it made him feel sick. Sick. He's never felt sick before. Something wet ran down his cheek. He was crying again. Something else that was weird.

Adele came in and sat on the bed next to him. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She rocked them back and forth as soon as he melted into her touch. She knew he was worried and scared. He's never felt worried or scared. He didn't like these feelings. They weren't nice like the flying or good pounding feeling he had yesterday. He turned his head and buried his face into her neck and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Adele and Harry laid on the pile of blankets they had thrown around her room. It was quiet and still. Neither of them had said a word in what felt like forever. Adele turned to Harry. "Why can't anybody else see you?" He turned and faced her. "Because you're special. No one else needs to see me but you." She smiled at him and turned to face the ceiling again. "I like that nobody else can see you." She said softly. "Why?" He asked facing the ceiling like her. "Because I have you all to myself." She said showing off a small smile. He gently held her small hand in his. 

Adele woke up and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. She thought back to her dream. She remembered that night so clearly. She smiled thinking back to how wonderful her childhood had been because of Harry. He had helped her through so much. Her smile was soon replaced with a frown thinking about what happened yesterday at the store. Jay had been able to see him. But how? Was the only question running threw her head.

She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Showers always helped her think more clearly. After taking a long shower she got out and dressed quickly. When she went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, she noticed her toothbrush was missing. She went out into the living room where Harry was watching the Teletubbies.

"Harry, have you seen my toothbrush? I can't find it." She asked.

Harry turned around and gave her a nervous look.

"Why do you need your toothbrush?" He asked nervously.

"Well so I can brush my teeth silly." She said laughing.

He suddenly looked sad or apologetic almost. She looked back at him curiously.

"What did you do with my toothbrush?" She asked slowly.

"Well, earlier I went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and I saw myself in it. I usually can't see myself. And I panicked and knocked it over. And it kind of fell in the toilet." He said quietly. 

She sighed and smiled at him.

"I'll be right back. I need to go and pick up a new one." She grabbed her coat and slid her shoes on.

"Can I come!?" He jumped off the sofa.

"Maybe you should stay here after what happened yesterday..." She trailed off.

"Oh... Okay..." He said as he slumped back on to the couch.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

She walked out the door and locked it. On her walk to the store Jay ran up to her.

"Adele who's Harry?" He asked breathlessly.

"I don't know who you're talking about Jay." She said shaking her head.

"He was that guy that was with you yesterday wasn't he?" He asked stopping her from walking any more.

Before she could talk he continued. "He dropped this off at my room a few days ago. Is he like some crazy ex or something?" He waved a piece of paper in front of her face.

She looked at him and took the paper from him. She glanced at him as she read it. She frowned as she read it. It was definitely Harry's hand writing. She's seen it enough to know what it looked like. She looked up at him and turned around. She was livid. She started running back home, forgetting about the store.

 

 

He was on the sixth episode of the Teletubbies when he heard the door open and slam shut. He knew it had to be Addie because her room mate was gone for a few weeks. He turned around with a big smile on his face. When he saw the angry look on her face it slowly slipped away.

"What's wrong Addie?" He asked standing up.

"Don't Addie me!" She yelled.

He shrunk back a little at her yelling.

"What the hell is this!?" She held up a piece of paper.

She opened it and started reading it out loud to him.

"Dear Jay," She started.

"I realize you don't know who I am but, trust me, I know all about you." She looked up at him before continuing. 

"I know everything you put Adele through as a child. Her life was rough enough. She didn't need you to make to it worse and she doesn't need or want you in her life now." She stopped to look up at him again. 

"And if you decide not to listen to me then you will regret it. I've been in Adele's life for longer than you've known her. I've always been there for her, even when you put her down. I've been her best friend for years. STAY AWAY FROM HER! She needs me not you!

\- Harry" She she put her hand down and looked up at him. He tried to hold her gaze, but he hated seeing her so mad at him.

"Does that sound familiar Harry? Because it should. Jay said he found it under his room door a few days ago." She said glaring at him.

"I'm sor-" He was cut off.

"How dare you try to control who is and isn't in my life! I get to choose that! It's my life not yours! If I want him in my life then he'll damn well be in it!" Adel yelled, her face turning a slight pinkish red color.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him again.

"And as for needing you in my life, well I don't! I don't need you or even want you in my life! Just go away!" She yelled running to her room after dropping his letter.

He couldn't see anything but blurriness. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Harsh sobs fell out of him. He couldn't breath evenly causing him to fall to the ground. He put his head in his hands and tried his hardest to curl in on himself. He felt as though he couldn't get any smaller, but wasn't small enough.

 

 

It's been weeks since she last talked or even looked at Harry. He didn't bother trying to talk to her either. He knew he was dead to her. Over the past few weeks she's been seeing Jay a lot. She had told him that Harry was an old friend that was obsessed with her and didn't want anyone else in her life but him. After a while she hadn't even noticed that Harry was there.

She opened the front door and saw Jay with flowers. They were roses. How original. She mentally rolled her eyes. She didn't really like roses. She preferred Daisies. Not many people she knew liked daisies. That's why she liked them. People didn't give them enough credit.

"These are for you, babe." He handed her the roses.

"Thanks." She smiled taking them from him.

She went into the kitchen and put them on the counter. She'd put them in a vase when she got back. Jay had asked her to dinner tonight. He said he had something important to ask her. She walked back to Jay.

"Ready?" He asked taking her hand. She just smiled.

 

As they were waiting for their food he took her hand in his.

"Adele, as you know your sister's wedding is coming up. I know you asked me to go with you but, I don't want to go with you as friends like we planned. I'd really like to with you as your boyfriend." He said smiling.

She didn't know what to think. Jay was great company but, she didn't want to date him. She smiled at him.

"Um, I don't really know what to say. I think it would come as a surprise to everyone. I mean everyone knows I don't date and if I showed up with a boyfriend I think it would draw attention away from the bride and groom." She tried to put it nicely.

He sighed and rubbed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "Adele, I know you're still freaked out about that crazy Harvey kid bu-" He was cut off by Adele's sharp voice.

"Don't call him crazy. And his name is Harry. Not Harvey, Harry." He looked at her before opening his mouth but she stopped him again.

"And he's not a kid. He's more man than you will ever be. He's always been there for me and even when he couldn't physically be there he was always watching over me." She stood up and left.

 

When she got home she quickly went through the house. She needed to find Harry and apologize. She said some very hurtful things to him the last time she talked to him. She couldn't find him anywhere!

"Harry!" She yelled. When she got no reply she tried yelling louder.

"HARRY!" She stood in the middle of the hallway waiting for some kind of sign that he was here. But she got nothing.

She chased him away. She had a horrible feeling in her gut. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was walking down the street. He has been since Adele left with Jay to dinner. He knew people were staring at him. He knew they could see him. He kept his head down hoping that it would him be invisible again. All he could think about was how he could remove himself from Addie's life permanently. He had heard on television about people killing themselves but, he didn't think he could actually do that. How would he do it? He didn't know the first thing about killing himself. Maybe he could go back to Addie's and google it real quick.

It was getting cold but, he didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't want to go back to Addie's because he wasn't wanted there. He went and sat on a bench in a little park. All around him he saw people with kids or couples walking hand in hand. It made him smile at the fact that people were happy. It also made him sad because he knows that it could never be him and Adele. He sighed. Life was getting incredibly hard and confusing for him.

 

 

Adele stayed up all night hoping she'd see any sign that Harry was here. Finally her body was too exhausted to stay awake any longer and she fell asleep on the sofa with Teletubbies playing softly in the background. She was woken up by the feel of something covering her body. She just barely opened her eyes to see a head of brown curly hair and dull, lifeless green eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the sad image. She snuck a look out the window to find it was still dark out.

He came back! That's what was most important to her right now. That Harry was safe and home. She had the urge to wrap him tight in her arms and protect him from all the bad in the world. From all the people that hurt him. Her heart dropped when she realized the main person that's caused him any type of pain was her.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. As he went to pull away she quickly reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Neither of them pulled away. Neither of them made any move to deepen the kiss either. She could tell Harry was in shock. He must've thought she was still sleeping.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt you. You mean everything to me. I need you in my life no matter what I say." She whispered in his ear.

He visibly shook and she felt rather than saw the tears run down his face. He pulled back a little and gave her a worried look. "What if I hurt myself." He whispered. It was more of a statement than a question.

Adele gave him a confused look. He turned his wrist over and she saw angry, red, jagged lines. These definitely didn't happened from something sharp or smooth.

He must've read her mind because what he said next answered her next question. What did he use? "Tree bark. I was at a park." He said quietly.

She brought his wrist to her lips and pressed three light kisses to the three cuts. She pulled him on the sofa with her and wrapped him in her arms. The only thing she knew right now was that he wasn't ever aloud to leave her arms.

 

 

He couldn't help but melt into her embrace. He felt happy and safe in her arms. It felt like they were sitting there for hours. His eyes started getting tired but, he wanted to stay awake just in case Addie wasn't there when he woke up. He couldn't help it anymore. His eyes closed against his will and he soon found himself in a deep sleep. The first since he could sleep.

When he woke up he found himself and Adele in a different position. She had fallen asleep also. He looked at the time to see it was only 10 PM. He was laying on her with his head resting on her chest. He felt one of her hands tangled in his hair. The other one was behind her head. He held himself up on his arms and looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she looked when sleeping.

A thought was stuck in his head though. Why wasn't Jay with her when he got home? With how much time they were spending together he wouldn't have been surprised if he stayed the night. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He looked down and saw Adele looking up at him. She would look at his eyes then down to his lips.

She pulled him down a little to meet his lips to hers. He was surprised. He hadn't kissed her since they made brownies, not counting earlier. He loved kissing her. It was one of his favorite things to do. It was right next to watching Teletubbies with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled them both up off the sofa and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up by her thighs.

He walked them back to her bedroom. He was getting more nervous by every passing second. He didn't know what to do. He felt her breathing pick up. He gently laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. He watched her in awe as she started to undress. He leaned back down and left wet kisses on the base of her neck. He knew this wasn't something either of them would regret in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Adele had gotten up before Harry and figured now was a good time to go to the store while he was still asleep. The poor guy was so exhausted he probably wouldn't wake up for a while. She got dressed and put her shoes on. Her and Harry needed new toothbrushes. On her way to the store she was wary of running into Jay. He always seemed to show up at the worst times possible. While she was at the store she picked up something to make for breakfast. Harry would probably be hungry when he woke up.

 

 

Harry woke up and reached over for Adele. When he felt nothing but the wrinkled bed sheets he started to panic. All he could think about was what if she left? What if she thought last night was a mistake? He quickly sat up and went to get out of bed when the door slowly opened.

He looked up and saw Adele walking in with a tray holding two plates of breakfast food, a cup of tea, and a cup of hot chocolate. He looked between her and the tray. His heart beat started to return to normal knowing that she didn't leave him.

"Hey sleep head. I'm glad to see you're awake." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I made us some breakfast. I figured you'd be pretty hungry." She released a breathy laugh.

"You didn't leave." Harry said more to himself than to Adele. "Of course I didn't leave." She set the trey on the end table and leaned down in front of him, putting her hands on either side of his head. "Harry I can't ever leave you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." She said looking him in the eye.

"I thought you didn't want me in your life." He questioned quietly.

"You're the love of my life. I'm in love with you, Harry. I need you in my life." She said before chastely kissing him.

He didn't know what to think. Adele had just said that she was in love with him! He kissed her back with everything in him. She pulled away and smiled at him. "How about we eat breakfast then go to the park?" She said sitting next to him in bed.

He set the trey across their laps and they started eating while quietly watching the morning cartoons. He didn't think that his life could get better than this. He had everything he ever wanted right next to him. And the best part, she felt the same.

 

 

Adele laughed as Harry tried to pet a squirrel. He would try to talk to the squirrels, saying that he wasn't going to hurt them and he just wanted to pet them. But they just ran away. She smiled adoringly at him. She couldn't figure out how she didn't see it before now. He was the definition of perfection. And he wasn't even perfect. She of all people knew that. But it was all his imperfections that made her fall in love with him.

He was so care free. When he smiled, you couldn't help but smile back. He just lit up the world so much brighter than the sun. He was her everything, her world. She needed him in her life. She smiled at him as he walked up to her all out of breath.

"Having fun?" She asked laughing.

He wrapped her in a hug. "Yeah. I'm glad you wanted to go to the park." He said kissing her cheek.

"Come on, let's head home. It's almost time for dinner." She said holding his hand.

 

 

He sat on the counter watching Addie move around the kitchen, making dinner. Her phone started going off. She looked really busy and he didn't want to interrupt her, so he answered her phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Who is this?" A slightly high pitched voice asked.

"This is Harry. Who is this?" He asked nicely.

"This is Danielle, Adele's sister. Can I please speak to her?" She asked.

Harry walked over and tapped Addie on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. He handed her the phone and took his place back on top of the counter.

"He's a friend." Addie aid into the phone.

"Shit!" Addie said with a look of distress on her face.

Harry was confused. Did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to answer the phone? He wanted to help her with what ever was wrong. He hated seeing her stressed.

"Um, I wasn't planning on bringing anybody, but I can ask." She said biting her bottom lip.

Harry didn't know what it was but when she did that, bite her lip, he felt funny inside. Not just inside though, he felt funny down below. He didn't understand it. Maybe I'll ask Addie about it later. He thought.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Adele sighed. She had her head in her hands. He walked over to her and rubbed her back. It used to always help her calm down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My sister's wedding is in a week. I'm supposed to go stay and help her. She wants me to bring a date." She said looking up at him.

"What's a date?" He asked.

"It's someone who goes with you to an event as more than a friend." She explained.

"I can go with you. As your date." He said after a minute.

"You would?" She asked looking back up at him.

He smiled and nodded. She bit her lip again and smiled. She stood up straight and hugged him around the waist. That funny feeling was back. When she released him to finish dinner he noticed a slight bulge in his pants. He was confused. There was nothing in his pants that he knew of. He shrugged and walked into the living room. Maybe it'll go away, he thought.

 

 

After dinner Adele took a shower and packed a week's worth of clothes. She figured that they can pick Harry up some clothes when they get to America. Her and Harry were cuddling on the sofa watching the Shrek movies. He absolutely loved them! Adele got up to get something to drink. When she got back she saw Harry asleep with his head thrown back against the back of the sofa. She couldn't help but smile. Yeah, she thought, I definitely love him.

 

 

Sorry it took so long to update! I had major writer's block! But here is chapter 13!


	15. Chapter 14

Adele wanted to be anywhere but here. The only thing keeping her sane at this point was Harry sitting right next to her. She knew her sister's wedding was getting close, she just didn't know it was in a week! She woke up this morning and saw Harry sitting at the end of the bed with two suitcases completely packed. 

"Harry what are you doing?" She had asked him. 

"Well we have to leave for Dani's wedding. Aren't you going?" He had said with a confused look on his face. 

Adele had never gotten up so fast in her life. After she had gotten ready they sped to the airport. Now here she is, on her way back to her home town, again. She wanted to close her eyes and try to get some sleep but, she was worried about what her parents would think of Harry. He wasn't exactly normal. Or real for that matter. Even if people can see him now that doesn't mean anything! He wasn't actually born, he doesn't have parents or any type of family. He only has her. 

As they were waiting for their luggage Harry was anything but calm. He was talking nonstop and bouncing around. It was funny to see, it truly was. People would just stare at the grown man jumping around and being loud. Adele could only imagine what they were thinking. She quickly picked up their luggage and walked over to Harry.

"Ready to go?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

He nodded and took his bag. He was hesitant at first but, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at this. He was so cute and shy, even now after everything they've been through together. 

They got in the cab and headed for her childhood home. Adele wanted so bad to be excited and happy for her sister, but she just couldn't. She couldn't be anything but nervous. She sat there quietly as Harry and the cab driver talked about animals. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. 

 

 

Harry was so excited to be back at his childhood home. Could he even call it his? He stared at the small brick house as he waited for Addie to get her things from the cab. He couldn't wait to walk inside and relive all the memories he has here. 

"Are you ready?" Addie asked, standing next to him. 

"Never been more ready!" He said smiling. 

She laughed and shook her head. They walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He didn't understand why she didn't just walk in. She lived here before didn't she? As they waited for someone to answer the door, Harry noticed a look of fear in Addie's eyes. He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked.

"I didn't have a good childhood." Shhe said quietly.

"But we always had fun." He said confused.

"Harry, I made you up in my mind as a defense mechanism. You are the only good part of my childhood." She stated with tears clouding her eyes. 

Harry didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He hated seeing Addie cry. His precious little Addie. When she cried all he saw the hurt little girl on the play ground surrounded by mean kids laughing at her. He wanted to make that look go away forever. The only thing he could think of was to kiss her. Just as his lips met hers the front door opened and somoene cleared their throat.

"You're late." Adele's mother said with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Adele sighed and looked down as her mother walked away. Harry wanted to make all the bad feelings go away, but he didn't know how to. They both walked in and didn't see anybody. There was a loud sream and then someone attacked Adele. Harry just stood there wide eyed and scared. Adele slowly got up, holding her head and she was pulled into a giant hug by Danielle. 

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" She screamed into Adele's shoulder. 

Adele rubbed her back and laughed. "So where is the lucky guy?"

"He's staying at his mom's 'til the wedding." Danielle said pulling away from the hug. 

Danielle looked up and past Adele's head and saw Harry. She looked between him and Adele. A big smile broke out on her face. 

"And who is this young man?" Danielle asked walking over him. 

"Dani, this is Harry. Harry, this is Danielle. My sister that's getting married." Adele said with a sigh.

"Harry? What happened to Jay?" Danielle asked.

"He decided he didn't want to come." Addie said with a shaky voice. 

"But Jay's your boyfriend..." Danielle said trailing off. 

"No he's not. We were just hanging out and getting to know each other." Addie said raising her voice slightly. 

"But, mom said you had a boyfriend-" Adele cut her off.

"I do! Harry's my boyfriend!" She said quickly. 

Harry's eyes got big. So did Danielle's and adele's. It was hard to tell who was more shocked.

Danielle turned back to Harry. "I'm so sorry I assumed that she was with some else. I feel aweful!" 

Harry was speechless. He didn't even know what a boyfriend was! Thankfully Adele saw the scared look on his face.

"He's still a little jet leg. It was his first time flying." She said.

 

 

Adele knew this week was going to be horrible! After Dani had dragged Harry away to the kitchen, she took off upstairs to unpack her's and Harry's things. She knew they'd have to share a room because the house only had three bedrooms and Danielle was staying in her old room.

After she finished unpacking she walked down to the kitchen only to find Harry and her mom laughing and cooking. Her dad was sitting there talking to Danielle. No one noticed her yet. Some people would absolutely be inlove with the scene in front of her, but she was terrified of it. And she didn't know why.

"Adele, sweetie. Come sit down. Harry ,here, is just helping your mother finish up dinner." Her dad said over the rim of his cup. 

Adele sat down next to her sister. She didn't want to take her eyes off Harry. She didn't want to leave him alone with her family too long. It just made her scared and anxious. After Harry and her mom finished dinner, they all sat down and ate. 

"So how did you two meet?" Her mom asked.

"We met at school. He's in my photography class." Adele smiled over at Harry, hpong he'd understand that she wants to do the talking. 

"That's nice." Her dad said. 

They all made small conversation during dinner. Adele kept answering all questions for and about Harry. Danielle kept giving her a suspicious look through the meal. Adele prayed she didn't know something was wrong. 

After dinner Harry and her dad watched television while Dani, her mom, and Adele went over some wedding details. It was getting late so everybody had decided to get some rest for the night. Harry and Adele went upstairs to change into some pajamas. 

"I think they like me." Harry said as he sat down on the bed. 

"Yeah they do. I just want them to focus on Dani's wedding right now though." Adele said as she pulled a shirt on. 

She turned the light off and they crawled under neath the covers. It was silent for a while. Adele thought that Harry had fallen alseep until he spoke. 

"Addie?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"What's a boyfriend?" He whispered again.

She couldn't help but laugh. Out of all the things he could've said and at a time like this, he asked what a boyfriend is. 

"Well, a boyfriend is like a friend but more. They kiss and go on dates and show affction for their girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Boyfriends can have boyfriends?" He asked.

"Yeah, and girlfriends can have girlfriends." She said.

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm your boyfriend?" He said barely above a whisper.

She thought for a minute. She already admitted to being inlove with him. And he was right, her parents loved him. She sighed. 

"If you want to be then yeah." She finally said. 

"If I'm your boyfriend I can kiss you." He said, but she could hear the question in it.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Then I want to be your boyfriend." He said with a tone of confidence.

She smiled and giggled at him. She was suprised to feel his soft lips on hers. She kissed back thinking it was going to be a quick kiss. That thought left her mind when he moved his lips to her neck and left wet kisses down to her collarbone. Her heart started racing, she didn't want to wake anybody up. Hell, she didn't except to have sex at her parent''s house! But she couldn't stop him now. She loved how he felt in her arms. How big and warm he was. She had to bite her lip to keep her moans in. 

She laid there on Harry's chest while he slept. She wasn't thinking about anything yet she was thinking about everything. She was so confused about everything. She ighed and traced small circles on his shoulder until she finally fell alseep. 

 

 

So incredibly sorry it took THIS long for me to update! But school's out now so hopefully I'll be updating A LOT more! Well here's chapter 14, sorry the ending's awkward and stupid. Enjoy anyway! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 15

Adele woke up feeling really warm. 'Oh god, I'm getting sick!' was her first thought. When she tried to get up something heavy was stopping her. That's when she realized that she was inside Harry's arms and covered up to her neck in blankets. She slowly slipped out of his arms and put her pajamas on before walking downstairs. 

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up." Dani said from the kitchen. 

"What do you mean? I always get up early." Adele said sitting down. 

"After what I heard last night..." Dani said with a playful smirk.

Adele couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to her face. "You're not going to tell mom and dad, right?" She asked quietly.

Danielle laughed. "Adele we're not little kids anymore! You're going to have sex sometime!" She said with amusement in her eyes.

Adele couldn't help but laugh along. Obviously she was going to have sex, she just didn't think it'd be in her parent's house. After their laughter died down it got quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, just silent. 

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, marrying him?" Dani asked out of the blue.

"Who, Johnny?" She asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes and laughed. "Who else would I be marrying?"

"Well I mean, you guys love each other don't you?" Adele asked.

"We haven't actually told each other we love each other..." Danielle said quietly.

Adele was shocked to say the least. Why would you propose to someone without telling them you love them? And she knows from Danielle's past boyfriends that she's not shy about telling them her feelings. 

"Well, does he treat you nice?" She asked.

"Yeah, absolutely! He's always buying me nice things and taking me to nice places. He shows me off to all of his friends and co-workers." Danielle said quickly, trying to make a point.

"Danielle, maybe that's all he wants. A pretty face to make him look better and his friends jealous." Adele didn't want to tell her sister this but, that's what it sounded like to her.

Before Danielle could say anything, Harry walked into the room looking tired. Danielle looked relieved and changed the subject quickly. 

"You look awfully tired, Harry. Didn't get much sleep last night did you?" She said with a playful smirk on her face.

Before he could answer Adele quickly shoved a muffin in his mouth. "Don't answer that Harry!" She said, making sure he chewed the muffin.

He looked confused and slightly scared. As soon as he looked over at Adele though, he got a look of nothing but pure love and adoration on his face. Danielle noticed and couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. She wanted that kind of love. 

"So what part of the U.K. are you from, Harry? I can tell by your accent that you're not American." Danielle said.

Adele couldn't help but smile. As a kid she was obsessed with British accents, that's why Harry has one. "He's from a little town there. You wouldn't know it." She said to her sister. 

"Well what's your family like?" She asked him.

"He's an only child, and his dad hasn't been around in years." Adele said quickly. She knew at some point someone was going to ask about his family! She should've thought this through!

"Well, then what about your mom?" Danielle asked with annoyance in her voice. 

Adele needed to think quick. The first thing that came her mind was her roommate. "Her name's Anne. She's super sweet and is carefree. She loves to bake and she's always spending time with us back home." Adele thought Anne sounded like the perfect mother to her. As a child this is how she wished her mother would be.

"Well enough questions, let's go watch something." Adele said, making her way to the living room. 

 

 

Harry saw the longing look on Addie's face when she was describing his 'mother'. He knew all she wanted was the perfect family and perfect life. He wanted to give that to her. He wanted her to have everything she ever wanted in life. 

He looked at Danielle when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. She was looking at him with a curious look but, she also looked at him like she was hungry. She didn't want to eat him did she? He got up and walked to Addie. He didn't want to be eaten! 

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his side. He felt like he needed to touch her, even if it was a simply brush of their hands. 

After the family had eaten dinner he had volunteered to clean up and do the dishes. Addie said she'd stay and help but, her mother took her away saying they needed to 'talk' about something. Danielle said she'd help him instead. He didn't have a problem with that, until she started touching him again. 

"Danielle why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

"Doing what honey?" She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"You keep bumping my hip and touching my arm. And you touched my bum." He said looking at her. 

"You mean like this?" She said and grabbed his butt quickly. 

His eyes got big and jumped at her touch. He didn't like it at all. 

"Does Adele touch you like that?" She asked, never moving her hand from his backside. 

His thoughts when straight to the night they made love. How Addie had touched him and how he loved, craved, her touch. Thinking about it made him feel overly warm. He jumped again when he felt a hand touch his, well, you know, his front side. He dropped the dish in his hand and ran out of the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. Only Addie had ever touched him like that! He didn't know if he should tell her what happened or not. 

He was hoping that Danielle would not touch him again. He didn't like her touch at all. The only touch he liked was Addie's.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked down and saw Addie smiling at him.

He thought for a second, debating on telling her or not. But, Addie and Danielle had been getting along so well lately. He didn't want to ruin that. His mind was made up.

"Nothing sweetheart." He said. 

 

 

So here's chapter 15. I hope you guys like it. Um, someone gave me the idea of Danielle flirting with Harry and stuf so thank you much for that amazing idea!


	17. Chapter 16

Harry tried really hard to not be alone with Danielle the next few days. Unfortunately luck was not with him. It seemed like she was always around him. And alone too. She touched him every chance she got. He didn't want to say anything to Adele, but it was getting too much. He was beyond uncomfortable now. 

"A penny for your thoughts." Adele's voice brought him back to earth. He just smiled down at her. 

They sat down on the sofa and started watching some show Addie liked, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how much he disliked Danielle touching him. 

"where are you going?" Harry asked when Addie started to get up. 

"I'm just getting something to drink, that's all" She said.

"It's okay, I'll get it." Harry said, already to the kicthen door. 

When he walked in the kitchen he saw Danielle sitting alone looking at her phone. He was very cautious around her now. He started making Addie some hot chocolate when Danielle had said something. He didn't know what it was though. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked turning towards her.

"I said, I wish I had someone who would willingly get me drinks." She had a playful look on her face.   
"I can make you something if you want." He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

She got up and walked towards him. He couldn't help but back up until he was stuck in a corner. She slowly ran a finger down his chest.

"Tell me Harry, do I make yo nervous?" She asked looking up at him through her long brown eye lashes. 

"Yes." He mumbled. She smiled at him.

He was praying she would leave him alone. That was the last thing she wanted to do, it seemed. She leaned up and gently touched her lips to his. He was petrified, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move.

When she didn't get a reaction she kissed him harder, longer. She thought she was doing something right when she felt him started to shake. She wrapped her arms around his neck and traced her tongue along his bottom lip. 

"Please." He whispered shakily. 

Danielle took that quiet plea as a good sign. She held his head to her's with one hand and slid the other down his torso to the waist band of his jeans. She was pleased when she felt there was just enough room for her to slip her hand inside his pants. She was confused when she felt he wasn't aroused. 

Maybe he just needs a little help. She thought. She wrapped her hand around him and tugged. 

 

 

"Harry what's ta-" Adele lost her breath when she stepped into the kitchen. It felt like a life time before someone finally said something. 

"I'm so sorry Adele, he just wouldn't stop and then he kissed me and-" She blocked her sister's voice out. She couldn't take her eyes away from Harry's. He looked so scared, and sad, and lost. It broke he heart to see him like this. But she couldn't deny the sharp pain she got in her chest when she saw the position they were in. 

"How could you?" She whispered before she walked out of the house. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She couldn't believe Harry would ever be capable of something like this, it just wasn't him. She didn't make him this way. But this was definitely something Danielle would do. She'd done it plently of times her friends. The only difference is they believed her.

She didn't want to go back home yet, but she had to make sure Harry knew she didn't blame him. When she finally went back home all the lights where out. She made her way up to her room, hoping Harry was asleep. He wasn't.

When she turned the light on she found Harry sitting beside her bed in the fetal position, shaking. She sat on her knees and went to put her arms around him. 

"No don't touch me!" He screamed. Adele was beyond shocked. His face was bright red and wet from crying. His voice was hourse from crying so much. 

"Harry it's okay." She tried to sooth him. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating. 

"Harry it's not your fault. I know she started it. Don't worry yourself sick." She soothed. 

"I didn't want her to, I promise." He just kept mumbling sad words. 

She hated seeing him like this. It broke her heart into a million little pieces. She pulled him into her lap and held him tight. She ran her fingers through his hair and muttered encouraging words in his ear to calm him down. 

All she could think about was how she would make her sister pay for making her Harry like this. It was time her sister learned a very important lesson. 

 

 

I am so incredibly sorry it's taken me this long to update! I've been super busy but here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it. There's going to be a lot of drama in the next few chapters.


End file.
